Frozen 3: The Fallen Prince (The Broken Rule)
by moonlight warriors
Summary: It's Elsa's birthday and she came to Arendelle! She is supposed to stay until Christmas, but while she stays at Arendelle, she finds out about a 'Fallen Prince of the Seven Isles'(not hans), who has the power to control fire. Elsa will be paired with an OC character. It is rated T for a little violence.
1. Chapter 1: Elsa's Birthday

**Hello!!! I watched the movie Frozen 2 just yesterday, (I watched it a little late because of my test/I couldn't write this in one day) and I am currently writting this while listening to the Frozen 2 Ost. (It's amazing, really.) This fanfic will be my imagination of 'Frozen 3', which happens to be the title. It will be rated T for a little bit of violence (I intend to put it in a little later), but nothing serious, really.**

**Chapter 1: Elsa's ****Brithday**

Arendelle met winter; the weather became cold, and snow came now and then. Anna, now the Queen of Arendelle, was sleeping in her bedroom. The weather was _one _of the reasons why she was sleeping until the sun was high, but it was not a big reason, actually.

Anna's deep sleep was interrupted by a cold breeze. It may sound very common for a winter day, but it was not common to feel a breeze in the Queen's bedroom. "Um...wha?" a sleepy Anna half said. It took a moment for Anna to realize that fact, but the moment came eventually.

"Gale! It's you, right?" Anna asked, reaching for the letter that Gale was carrying. As she opened the letter, she saw it was written in Elsa's handwritting.

_Dear Anna,_

_I am so sorry to say that I have an unexpected occasion this morning, so I will have to arrive in Arendelle in the evening._

_From Elsa_

'Elsa...is coming today? Is it Christmas? No. There was a few days until 25th, which meant...Oh!' Anna shouted as she jumped out of her bed. Today was December 22nd, which was Elsa's _birthday!_ Elsa was supposed to stay until Christmas!

She ran to her 'dressing room' and took care of her exploded hair, changed her clothes into a dress she prepared for this day. As she came out, she found out that Kristoff, who slept next to her, was gone.

'He's probably preparing for the party... right?' Anna thought, trying to be positive. Her servant seemed surprised that she woke up so early (even more, by _herself!_) as she passed through her. When she reached the dining room, she found out that, luckily Kristoff prepared the tables and started the 'trap' they set up to surprise Elsa. They could have asked the chef for the cake, but they thought that if they made it themselves, it would be much more meaningful.

They made the cake. (_they_ meaning Anna, Kristoff, Sven and a very useless snowman(I'm sorry Olaf fans, it just looked like Olaf wasn't much help in cakes in Frozen:Fever)) The process was not that pretty, but the cake was pretty, which mattered.

Anna started working on the decorations, and the Dining Room started to look like where a person would like to have a birthday party at by 4 o'clock.

"Okay...it's quite perfect, right?" Anna asked. Sven nodded, Kristoff said "yeah", and Olaf was running around the large table with both of his hands up, too _busy _to answer her question.

'I wonder what _occasion_ Elsa is in.' Whatever the occasion was, it certainly helped Anna because a few minutes after they finished preparing, there was a sound of footsteps. The time was about 5 o'clock, which meant only one thing.

Anna sent a _shhh _to the rest, pointing at the door. They all creaped up close to the door, waiting for Elsa to come in. As the door opened, she steped on the string which was their 'trap', making a small cake and powder (Elsa might be angry about this because of her makeup, but since that _makeup_ survives underwater, Anna thought that it will be okay.) -which were waiting on the top of the door- fall into her face.

"Surprise!" Anna's crew shouted. Even in your birthday, getting hit in the face with a cake and powder does not give you the most pleasent feeling. But when you get hit in the face when it is _not _your birthday, you will pretty much get angry.

Unfortunantly, this case was the latter one. As the powder cleaned, Anna and her friends found out that the person was a _he, _not a she, and that _he_ was a hardworking servant, coming to clean the dining room since it became 5 o'clock.

If the servant's birthday was December 22nd, out of the percantage of 1 out of 366, he would have cried in the joy that the Queen remembered his birthday. Again, unfortunantly that was not the case.

The servant looked surprised, then angry, then as he saw Anna, he went back to surprised. "Oh...uh...sorry." Anna said.

After Anna explained to the servant what just happened, and after the servant cleaned the mess _himself_, (Anna claimed that they will take care of it, but even she could not change the servant's _loyalty_) Anna sat at one of the chairs with a sigh.

"Okay so we lost our surprise, and we lost our small cake. What do we do?" she asked to the rest of them. "Well, think it in the bright side. We still have the big cake, and we actually _did _surprise the person.

Anna glared at Kristoff, but she knew it would be useless. It was hard to get angry at Kristoff. "Okay, then let's just give Elsa a birthday like this, without the surprise part. "That will be good, because Elsa would probably faint if we give the surprise." Olaf said.

So that was how they gave Elsa her birthday party when she arrived at 6 o'clock; apologizing for being late. They sung songs, ate the cake and had a feast with Arendelle's people.

**So...how did you like it? I know that there is no main events yet, but you all need to be patient since my head is currantly so confused. As you can see (If you read the first part), this took quite a long time to write. I don't know how long it will take for the next chapter to come up, but I promise that if you give me positive reviews, my writting speed will be faster. Please give me some likes, follows, and a review. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Party Night

* * *

**Hello! I'm back! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 of this story. Before I go on to chapter 2, I just have a few things to tell you before we start. First, as you can see, I changed the title from 'Frozen 3' to 'Frozen 3: The Broken Rule'. I wanted it to be Frozen 3 because that was how the title of the former two movies were, but I think that the new title may be more interesting. Tell me what you would prefer in the comments. Also, I want to thank everyone who read this story! Thank you and I hope that you will enjoy the rest of the story, too**.

**Reply to: Guest **: Thank you for enjoying my story! I hope this was soon enough for you. I already have some 'outlines' for the OC, and no kidding, he is _very _similar to what you said. So, I guess, yes.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Party Night **

As the party for Elsa slowly came to it's end, Arendelle's people started going back to their homes as Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven _(,samantha)_ and Olaf went off to play charades, as usual.

Kristoff, Sven and Olaf were joking and talking about the great party at the right side. That left Elsa and Anna at the left side. As much as Elsa loved her sister, today was not the day Elsa prefered to talk to Anna.

"What kept you busy this morning?" Anna asked Elsa, walking next to her. "Well, uh... nothing serious." Elsa answered. Not wanting to worry Anna but not wanting to keep a secret from her at the same time, she added: "It's just... there was a... kind of ..._prophecy _given to me in Ahtohallan." "Really? Was that possible?" "Well, yes I guess.I just knew that today." "What was it about?" Anna asked the question Elsa was afraid of. "I don't know for sure right now."

Lucky for Elsa, that was when they arrived at the 'small living room', infront of the bedroom. Elsa sat at the right end of the sofa, (where her cushion was) Olaf at her left. Sven was the judge, as usual. Kristoff was first, making a good start with his creative actings.

It was a good and enjoyable game, as usual. It was enough to make Elsa forget her worries for a while. When it became her tern, she remembered to put her pillow down (this was the second time out of a hundreds of games, as she could remember) .

She got the paper from Sven, which read _book_. 'What? That's _so _easy. I wonder what Sven is thinking about me.' Elsa thought, even though she _did_ think that she probably deserved it.

Elsa made a chair using her ice ability, sat on it, and imitated a person reading a book, flipping an imaginary page. That sent all three people (well, a snow_man is _a _man, _so yes. _Three _people) saying, or shouting, to be more precise, "book!".

Sven signaled that they were right. "Wow, Elsa how did you do that?" Kristoff asked. He sounded genuinely surprised. "Yeah Elsa, did you practice?" Anna asked. _This _was the problem of being _too _close to her sister. Even though they weren't that close as they were in the past, Anna could know_ exactly _what Elsa did.

"No! Why would I practice _this? _Besides, a _book _is easy even for me." Elsa exclaimed. Even after that, Anna and Kristoff didn't look persuaded at all. In truth, Elsa had spent her yesterday's afternoon practicing this yesterday, Bruni and Nokk as her audience. 'There is _no way _I'm telling them about it.' Elsa thought.

After playing a few more rounds, they decided to call it a night. "Elsa, you should sleep in my bedroom." Anna said. "What? No." Elsa said, laughing. "Your the queen now, and you should sleep with your husband. I'll sleep in the guest's room."

"Well...okay." Anna's reply made Elsa sure that she was worried about her. "Goodnight." Elsa said, and the others started off to their own beds.

Elsa closed the door, sighing at the same time. Now that the game was over, her worries came back again.

Yesterday, she was playing with Nokk and Bruni inside Ahtohallan (and practicing charades), when an image appeared at the ice wall in front of her. The background was red, and in the center there was Arendelle. But Arendelle was almost unnoticable later due to the flames that were growing bigger and bigger from the southern side. The fire ate up everything in it's path, and soon not much was left other than ashes.

As soon as Elsa saw that, she started off to Arendelle, riding Nokk, and Bruni on her sholder. She had help from the Earth Giants, too. Thanks to her reinforcement, she could arrive to Arendelle in no time flat.

But when she arrived to Arendelle, there was nothing wrong. No special thing happened, and the people were living just normally. She circled the country many times, there was nothing.

When Elsa was in deep thought, There was a sound of giggling. As she looked up, she found a child waving his hand to her. Elsa waved back, trying to smile. The child's mother came to him, scolding him for being outside until late. When the mother saw Elsa (who the child was pointing at), she looked shocked, then bowed her head to Elsa, telling the Child not to point at her at the same time. Elsa awkwardly said hello, too.

Not wanting to worry anyone, she started back to Northulda. It was almost night when she arrived, and most people were sleeping. Yelana, who wasn't, asked her "Is there any problem? Hum?" "Oh no, no." Elsa said, waving her hand.

For some reason, Elsa didn't want to tell others about it. Yelana also seemed to know that, having a sceptical look. But she didn't ask more.

Before Elsa went to sleep, she told Gale to go to Arendelle and come to her if there was a problem. She also sent a message to Anna, that she will come late. She couldn't sleep much that night, too afraid for Arendelle. But when she went to Ahtohallan next day, there was nothing she could find.

'It will be alright.' present Elsa said to herself. 'Anna always tell me that I'm too worried.'

Even though Elsa was very tired, she couldn't sleep easily. After the long and restless fight for sleep, Elsa could finally succeed in falling asleep.

But not long after, she heard a voice that made her awake instantly.

_"**Fire!"**_

* * *

**That's it for today! How did you like it? I hope you enjoyed it. I am trying to answer reviews I get, like I did in the first. Tell me, should I reply reviews in the reviews, or in the front of the chapter?**

**One last thing; about my uploading time. I think I can manage up to 1 chapter every one or two weeks. (If I'm not busy.) Tell me how often you want this story.**

**_Happy New Year!!!_**

_-moonlight warriors_


	3. Chapter 3: Burning Ashes

**Hello! Are you ready for the third chapter of this story~! I hope you enjoyed the previous ones. Well, as usual, I have things to tell you guys.** **I wanted to change this title to 'The Fallen Prince', But I thought it might be a little confusing for original readers, so I just made it like this. Also, about my update frequency. I think it will be better if I have a certain date I upload, so how about Friday? I'll try to upload one chapter every Friday,(since I write this at midnight, it might be Saturday) and I'll leave a review if I can't. One thing you need to know is that I live in Korea, so mind the time difference. If you live in America, it will be Thursday, I think. Lastly, Thank you for writing positive reviews! I read all the reviews, so I will be super thankful if you leave me many reviews. Now I will 'review' some reviews.**

Thank you for the update. Thank you for telling me that the oc will be very similar to what I said. I appreciate it. I can't wait for him to appear. I can't wait for the next chapter. I already love this story. Don't delete it, please. Reply in front of the chapter. 1 chapter every one or two weeks is perfect (if you cannot make 2 chapters every week).** -Well, thank you! I have NO intention to delete this, so don't worry...but the thing is, I am quite busy nowadays and I might need to... Ok, Ok I'm just kidding.**

There will be songs like in the movies? If yes, there will be a duet version of into the unknown with the oc and Elsa? **-well, I _did_ think about putting songs in this, even though I'm not sure if I am skillful enough to so that. So, I will need more time to give you an answer. But I'm not sure about 'into the unknown'. Since FF doesn't have audio, I may need to write lyrics of a new song.**

Tell me this doesn't have to be Disney's Frozen all over again.** -Well, I will try to make it not so similar to the movie.**

**To: Tigerheart: I hope this was soon enough!**

I think it is a good title, but what do you think about frozen 3: the dark lord? -**That is a good title! But it doesn't match so much with the O.C that I am thinking of. You will understand if you read more. Still, thank you for your precious advice!**

**To: Guest (who wrote 2 reviews in a row, about chapter 1,2): Thank you so much! I'm sorry I can't post your full review because this is starting to be too long. I hope you understand!**

I like to see more chapters in this story.-**Thank you! I will try to keep my promise about the updates.**

**To: Susan Popplewell: I am honored to get a positive review from such a great writer! Thank you. I will keep your advice in mind.**

**If you wrote a review recently, your review might not have been written here. I'll remember to comment on yours next time! Ok...so that was long. I have my new laptop on my lap, have buds in my ear. It can't be better. Now, let's start the story!**

**Chapter 3: Burning Ashes **

Elsa jumped out of bed. Bruni was on her right shoulder as if he was proving that he didn't cause the fire this time. She looked outside through the window, and she instantly could see the big, red fire starting from the southern side of the kingdom. The soldiers of Arendelle were already preparing water to extinguish the flames, but the fire was too big.

'Oh no... this is very similar to my vision.' Elsa thought as she jumped out of the window. She made an ice slide below her with her power. She was _almost_ perfectly fine when she landed, except for her throbbing ankle. 'All right that was _not_ the smartest thing I did in my life.' but there was no time for regrets. She had to stop the fire before it eats up all of Arendelle.

Elsa was wearing her nightgown (the red one), so she created a comfortable dress made of ice. The coolness of the clothes will help her through the fire. The cold never bothered her, but the heat _probably would _bother her when she was running into a big fire.

Elsa shot rays of ice towards the fire that was threatening people. Gale tried to make the fires spread away from the people. Nokk tried his best to stamp out some fires near the castle. Bruni, well, Bruni tried, he really did, to help Elsa. But he was only capable to _start_ a fire, not to _stop _it. He at least had the sense to _not_ ask Elsa for snowflakes in a situation like this.

"Help! My baby is inside the house, but the door is blocking the path!" A woman shouted out with a shaky voice. Her husband was trying to remove the burning door, but it was impossible to remove it, due to the heavy 'remains' of the roof that was blocking the door.

Elsa froze the obstacle, then broke it into a thousand pieces. She told the married couple to stay out, and she went into the house, covering her nose with her sleeve due to the smoke. With her other hand, she shot ice to put off flames in her way.

She located the baby by her cries. She was in her small bed. She reached for her, trying to hold the baby and cover her mouth and nose at the same time. With her other hand, she shot rays of ice around her. When they finally came out, Elsa gave the baby to the couple.

The mother tried to calm down the baby, while both of them thanked Elsa. Elsa had to nod in response, for she was too breathless. Elsa looked around (sitting on the ground) and saw Arendelle's soldiers save people in the fires like she just did. Elsa and the soldiers helped every people in danger and moved on to save more people.

Elsa thought she helped every people in need of help, since there were no longer cries for help. She just hoped that it didn't mean anything more terrible..._' No, don't think about that'_ she thought, as she slowly moved on to the southern side on her own, where the fire would have started. 'Well, I have to trust Ahtohallan now. _And_ myself.' Elsa thought that if she cut out where the fire started, it would be easier to end the fire.

As expected, the fires at the southern side were worse. Elsa had a hard time breathing and even _moving_ due to the heat. She started to shoot rays of ice to cut off the fire, but strangely, her magic seemed to have no effect on the flames here; it actually seemed to worsen it. As she shot rays of ice, the fire seemed to spread more quickly.

Elsa gave up using her magic to extinguish the fire at the southern side and looked around for any people. 'If my magic can't put this fire out, how can we stop it?' She wondered, trying her best to not panic. As she searched around for anything that might have caused the fire, she could hear a faint sound._ Was it..."Help!"? _Elsa tried to locate where the sound came from, but failed due to the loud flames. She moved around, avoiding flames at the same time.

Just as she thought that she just heard an imaginative voice, (that happened a _lot_ to Elsa, so you can't really blame her) She barely saw a figure, right in the middle of flames.

It looked like a man...but he was ..._kneeling._ He was shouting out for help, and his voice matched the voice that she heard before. Elsa moved closer to the person, shouting out "Come here! I will help you!" But the man still didn't move an inch. "I can't!" He shouted back.

As Elsa moved closer to the man, she found out that he had his hands behind his back. His hands and ankles were chained to a pole that was behind him, Elsa realized with a gasp. _Who would do such a thing?_ 'No, that's not important. I'll first save him, and then ask.' Elsa thought.

She finally arrived in front of the man, panting. "Hold on, I'll free you." Elsa said, moving to where his hands were chained..."No, don't touch the chains!" The man shouted. Startled, Elsa took her hands away from the chain. She tried to freeze the chains to break it, but her magic wouldn't work on the chains. _'What? But why...'_

"Don't use magic. There are two swords back there. See it?" The man said to Elsa, in a surprisingly calm tone. "Yes." She answered. She faintly saw the two swords. It wasn't very far, but the flames could be a problem. "Bring the _black _one. Its sheath is black with a little gold, and its blade is black with red carvings on it. It's a little heavy. Oh and _don't _touch the blade." He said. "Uh... Ok." Elsa replied. He was a man that she first met, but he seemed to have a plan, leaving Elsa no choice but to follow what he said.

She started running to the shore, where the two swords lay. There was a big flame stopping her, so she instantly made a small ice bride, and used it to cross over the flames. When she arrived at the two swords, she could instantly know what the man was asking for. The other sword had a big red ruby in the middle of the handle, and fancy designs on the sheath. She couldn't observe it closely due to her limited time, but these two swords showed that the man was no ordinary person.

"Here!" Elsa said, showing the man the sword that he asked for, panting. "Great! Now cut the chains on my hands." _'What?' _"How?" she asked. "Uh...aim and strike?" the man said as if it was nothing. Elsa never used a sword before, so she was unsure if she could remove the chains without cutting off his hands.

"I am very fond of both my hands, so please be careful." The man said, as if he could read her mind. "Don't worry. It's easier than you think. Just swing the sword in the middle of the chains. The blade will be strong enough to cut through it if you hit hard" He added, seeing Elsa's worried face.

'Ok...I can do it.' Elsa murmured to herself. Taking a deep breath, she stroke down to the chains. There was a loud _clang,_ indicating that the chain broke. But at the same time, the man started screaming.

"Are you all right? Where did I cut?" Elsa frantically asked. "Nowhere. I was just kidding." _'What?'_ Elsa thought, wondering very seriously if he was crazy. Because this was surely not a situation to _'kid'_. "Now, give the sword to me." He said.

Elsa _still _did not have any other option than following him, so she did as she was told. The man cut down the chains on his ankles with amazing speed. He removed the 'remains' of the chains on his body.

"Ah...that feels good. It's not really pleasant to have a chain on you for a few hours, isn't it?" The man asked. Elsa thought about when she was chained by Hans. 'Well, yes. That was never_ pleasant. _But this is _not _the situation to think about that.'

"Well, that's good, but what are we going to do now? We are quite trapped in the flames right now." Elsa shouted. As she said, the fires were now very close to them, and it was hard to hear words even though they were almost right next to each other.

"Don't worry!" He shouted. "Get to my back, and try to survive this!" He shouted again. 'What did he mean?' Elsa didn't have much time to think about the question, though. Because the man had started to put his hands in front of him, and started _sucking_ the flames with his hands. _Every _fire started to move towards his hands. The fires seemed to go right into his hands, or more like, _absorbed_ into his hands.

'It's like when I am using my magic.' Elsa realized. Elsa felt the heat of the flames flowing past her, and she had to constantly shoot rays of ice around her not to get burned.

After a short time that felt much longer, the man had absorbed _every _fire that was happening in Arendelle. But after that, he blacked out, collapsing to the ground.

Elsa went closer to him to observe him. _'He seems to have magic. Maybe he is a spirit?' _His swords, and a ruby ring that he had on his index finger, showed that he was no ordinary person. His face was burned, but he still had a very handsome face. His eyes were closed, but as she could remember, they had a mischievous glint on them. He looked quite young, about the same age as Elsa or a little more. But unlike his swords and ring, his clothes looked worthless. A little more than rags.

Bruni, sensing that he was safe now (though fire cannot harm him), came out of Elsa's shirt where he was hiding at, and sat on her shoulders. He carefully observed the man, too. "Looks like someone else can control fire, too," Elsa said half to herself, half to Bruni.

"He still saved Arendelle today. I'll take him to the palace to rest." Elsa said, again, half to herself and the other half to Bruni. She called for Nokk and went to pick up his other sword. Now she saw the blue, red and green designs on the sword. The sheath was beautiful.

When she came back to the man, Nokk was waiting for her. Elsa ascended on him, carefully placing the man and his swords on her back. Sighing, Elsa said "Let's go Nokk. There are _very_ many things to do.

**Now...this was a little long. How did you like it? I will send you imaginative Elsa's snowflakes if you remember to give me a fav, follow and a review. *Note that it might melt on the way to you.**


	4. Chapter 4: Recovery

**Hi! I'm back. Um... Ok, I admit that I was VERY late. The thing is, I was busy and also sick. I'm so sorry about the late update. Also, beware of the coronavirus! I didn't go to the hospital because it wasn't a very good time to go to places like that. I live in South Korea, and the current situation is not very good. We have over 200 patients, and a hundred were added just today. I hope we all win this virus...**

**The OC (the strange man=Jaron) was inspired by 'The Ascendance Trilogy-Jennifer A. Nielsen. The OC will be similar to Jaron, the main character in the series. I recommend the series, it's really good. I promise.**

**Chapter 4: Recovery**

Arendelle met it's most harsh morning. The sky was beautiful, except for the black smoke that came from the fires. Elsa was riding Nokk, the strange man on her back.

This was a strange man, and the fact that he was extremely comfortable with her before proved that he wasn't Arendelle's people. 'Still, he did save Arendelle today.' Elsa though, though she could not thrust away the thought that he had something to do with the start of the fire.

When she returned to the castle, she saw people who lost their homes, whimpering in front of the castle. As Elsa came close enough for the human eye, she noticed that many seemed a little relieved that they saw her. It was an honor to be trusted by the people, but at the same time, it was a heavy responsibility.

Anna, who was glancing around a little frantically, next to Kristoff, seemed to be relieved to see her. Anna ran to her and gave Elsa, who just dismounted, a short but tight embrace.

"I'm so relieved that you're safe!" Anna exclaimed. "Yes. How's the situation?" Elsa asked. Anna shook her head slowly. "Not very good. Some lost their lives, many were injured, and most have lost their homes." Elsa sighed for the lost.

"I think that...wait. Who is him?" Anna asked, pointing to the man, still on the horse. "He," Elsa said, dismounting him at the same time. "saved us. He...absorbed all of the fire." Elsa quickly explained what happened earlier to Kristoff and Anna.

Anna stared at her as if she spouted another head. "What? Then...he's a spirit too?" Anna asked. "I don't know. But for sure he did save us all today." "Okay... then we should take care of him. I'll help you bring him inside." Even though Anna and Kristoff helped Elsa take the man inside, they seemed quite suspicious of the man. Elsa had to try her best to not be suspicious of the man herself.

As the man was sent to the servants for a bath and a bed, Anna, Elsa and Kristoff joined to talk about the fire. "What should I do? I can't let my people outside there in the cold like that!" Anna exclaimed. "You're right. What if we invite those people inside?" Kristoff asked. "No, there won't be enough space. We can't provide help for only a few people." Elsa said.

"Then you can provide this palace for only the injured, and give blankets and food for the people staying outside. You can ask for volunteers from healthy men. They can help to construct the damaged areas. Healthy women can help the injured and making food." Elsa thought about it for a while. "Well, that might be the best option for no...what!?" Elsa exclaimed as she saw who made the opinion.

"You're supposed to be in the bath right now," Elsa said to the man. "Well, I escaped." He said, and a panting servant that came in proving his words. "I'm sorry Henry, for making you run all this way. I just wanted to help this..._situation_." The servant looked surprised about five seconds later. "How did you..." "Know your name?" The man guessed. "Well, it's on your chest." He said pointing to his name card.

"Well, _you_ don't have a name card. And you are not normal, not to offend you. Who are you?" Elsa asked. "My name is Jaron. I am...well I am a prince if that counts me to be unnormal. Though it seems that you are all royalties, so it won't be that..._unnormal."_

"Uh...no it is. Well I mean, that you are unnormal. Oh, I didn't mean that you are strange...just uh..." Elsa stepped in front of Anna, who was sputtering, probably shocked by the fact that Jaron was a prince. "No, that is quite strange. I'll never expect a prince to be...like you were earlier today."

Jaron chuckled. "Well, I do hear that I am far from _princelike_ many times." "But how did you end up like this?" Elsa asked. Jaron was wearing..._rags._ He seemed unbathed for many weeks. The only things that proved his authority was his ruby ring and his two fancy swords.

"Uh...I'll keep that for _after _my bath. I would like to take my bath on my own if that will be okay for...you guys." Jaron said. After taking a glance at Henry, Elsa gave a sigh and nodded.

* * *

While Jaron was taking a bath, his clothes were sent to burn. To be honest, those clothes were not good enough even for the injured. His bath took a long time. Anna decided to invite Jaron to their dinner.

It took a long time for Jaron to finish his bath, probably because of his filthy body condition. When he heard the news and arrived at the dining room, the royal family had already started their dinner. Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff didn't eat anything for the whole _day, _and Jaron probably couldn't have eaten for...much more.

For that reason, Elsa was the only one who noticed Jaron's arrival. "Hello, Jaron. You can have a seat here." She said, pointing to the chair on her right. "Dinner today is very simple, I am sorry about that. We needed to give much to the people." "I am an unexpected and unwelcomed visitor. I am honored that you will even give me some."

"You are unexpected, yes, but you are not unwelcomed, Jaron," Jaron said, sitting on his seat at the same time. "Well, I am not so sure about that..." Jaron muttered quietly. Elsa caught the slight guilt in his voice. Elsa was now sure that he had something to do with the big fire.

Jaron took one large piece of his meat, quickly swallowed, then asked Elsa, "Are you the queen of this country?" "No, I am," Anna said with her mouth full. Elsa would have scolded her to speak after she swallows, but she also had a full mouth, making it impossible.

Anna said, "I am Anna, the Queen of Arendelle. This is Kristoff, my husband. She is Elsa, my older sister." Kristoff said hello to Jaron, but Elsa seemed to be in deep thought. "You are the younger sister, but you got the throne?" Jaron seemed to be surprised. 'Maybe he had a problem with the throne in his home country?' Elsa thought. 'Yes, that makes sense. He could have been banished by his brother.' "Well, Elsa was the queen but she," "I gave the throne to her." Elsa cut off Anna off.

Elsa gave Anna a quick but stern glance. They couldn't believe him yet. "So, Jaron, tell us about you. Which country's prince are you?"

Everyone looked at Jaron, who was eating his meat, waiting for his answer.

"Oh, yes. You probably would have heard about it. It's close to here. A place called The Seven Isles. Have you heard about it?"

* * *

**Okay...that was it for today. I'm so sorry for being this late, again. I was sick, but I have an upcoming _very_ important test, so I don't think I will be able to upload every week. I'll just try to be as quick as possible. If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave follows, favs, and reviews.**


End file.
